


Til Death

by Joshua990428



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua990428/pseuds/Joshua990428
Summary: 瓜迪奥拉被穆里尼奥抓住以后发生的一段angry sex饿昏了头，自给自足的产物，天雷预警，自行避雷
Relationships: José Mourinho/Pep Guardiola, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho, Pep Guardiola/Tito Vilanova
Kudos: 6





	1. Till Death（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （含鸟瓜鸟，瓜蒂，一点点玫瑰，第一次自己动笔，试试水，不知道有没有后续，话说这冷cp还有人吃吗？轻喷） 饿疯了

咖啡的香气随着温度褪去渐渐消散，这使它在白瓷杯中逊色了些许，有如窗外曼切斯特久不见晴的灰白天幕，蒙上了一层阴霾。瓜迪奥拉微皱着眉头咽下一口杯中失去温度的棕色苦涩液体，说实话，虽然他不喜欢凉咖啡的味道，但他并不讨厌看上去恼人的阴雨天气，这反倒让人放松，只是这段时间以来，这种天气持续的似乎太久了一点。

瓜迪奥拉松了松领带，这种天气原本并不至于使他感到胸闷，而躺在桌面上的一份邮件似乎就是使他感到烦躁的罪魁祸首了。不久前手下敲开了他房间的大门，送上这份来历不明的邮件，瓜迪奥拉支开了手下，拆开发现只有一盘录像带和一张字迹张扬而美丽的纸条——“致我亲爱的老朋友pep，我想，我会很高兴与你再会的。”字迹主人的名字呼之欲出，这使瓜迪奥拉轻笑出声，转而又加深了皱眉，他确信事实并没有那张字条看上去那么友善，而也正如他所料，影像的内容使他的双手止不住地颤抖，牙齿好像要咬碎了般——首先，影像中赫然是一张男人的惨白的脸，毫无生气地垂着头，脸上和嘴角挂着斑驳的血迹，深棕色的头发失去光泽地垂在脑门前。那个男人的双手被铁链向上反绑吊着，白色的衬衫上染有些许深红，虚弱而安静，像是死了一样，瓜迪奥拉确信眼前的这个人活着，但这还是让他忍不住摔碎了手里的咖啡杯。随后，他听见有脚步声，镜头被拉远了些，一张熟悉的脸闯入视线，“好久不见，我的老朋友。”那个人做了一个非常夸张的微笑，“我想我们很快又能见面了。我知道英国现在阴雨连绵，不过马德里这些天可恰好相反，噢我当然知道你并不喜欢。”瓜迪奥拉不得不耐着心听他的废话，“我想，偶尔换个环境对你来说也并不讨厌。”该死的葡萄牙人！瓜迪奥拉心里骂着，就见屏幕里的葡萄牙人回头看了看昏迷的男人，露出一个意味深长的表情，“我期待与你的单独会面。”影像到这里戛然而止。

“帮我安排去马德里的飞机，立刻！”五分钟后，塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗同大卫·席尔瓦一齐出现在瓜迪奥拉的房间，随后，他示意阿圭罗留下。席尔瓦带上门，一旁等候的萨内观察着他严峻的表情，“怎么了，佩普说了什么？”“佩普说他要飞一趟马德里。”“这么突然？这是多重要的事了还需要他亲自去的，总不至于是去会会他的老冤家兼旧情人？”席尔瓦停下脚步，深色有些复杂道“你话似乎太多了，我不知道他要去干什么，但是我劝你最好不要多问，帮我通知德布劳内，告诉他在我的房间等我。”

今天的佩普和以往有些不同。阿圭罗扫过桌边的垃圾桶里的碎瓷片和那双强忍住颤抖的双手，他能感觉到此时的瓜迪奥拉在狂躁，或者说是在处在一种极度愤怒与焦虑的情绪中。他知道佩普是一个极度冷静理智却又极度敏感易冲动的人，尽管后者他向来掩饰的很好，并且这个世上能够使他陷入狂躁的事情相当罕见——至少阿圭罗至今并没有亲眼见过眼前这样的瓜迪奥拉，他曾听里奥在缠绵后温存时的聊天里谈起过佩普，“其实佩普他非常感性，当然，他生气，哦不，是陷入疯狂的时候，可怕得很，或许没什么人敢在那时候接近佩普。”他回想起里奥略微有些夸张的语气和表情，“不过我们都爱佩普。”之后里奥趴在他的耳朵旁边落下一个吻。是的，不论是之前的巴萨，还是现在的曼城，很少会有人说不爱他，自己也是那么的敬爱他，他是永远强大而坚毅，冷静而睿智的，或许有点控制狂和过度操心，像个家长，却感觉永远可靠，阿圭罗承认，但眼前这个极力掩饰失态，甚至眼神中还不经意流露着一丝不易被人觉察的脆弱的男人……或许现在的他是赚到了吗？阿圭罗背后冒气冷汗，他并不是很想再在这个空气仿佛凝固然而一点就着的空间里在待下去了，然而就在这时，瓜迪奥拉开口了“尽管有些抱歉，不过我想我们需要去一趟马德里。”

我们，他说的我们！走出房门的那一刻，阿圭罗觉得自己手指发凉，他明白这不同于以往的任何一次任务与交易，“我陪佩普去旅游一些日子，你知道，这几天的天气让人心烦。”他拨通斯特林的电话，“我不在这些日子，下面的事情暂时向你汇报了，等回来牢靠你。”

————————tbc


	2. Till Death（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （含鸟瓜鸟，瓜蒂，一点点玫瑰，第一次自己动笔，试试水，依旧不知道啥时候有后续以及要不要后续开车，轻喷）

阿圭罗已经在这家位于马德里闹市区的小咖啡馆里坐了一整个下午了——瓜迪奥拉交代他呆在马德里，第二天如果没见到他就去找一个叫安德烈斯的人。对面的津琴科换了一个又一个姿势打着手机游戏，显然对于好动的年轻人来说在咖啡馆耗一下午是种折磨。

“所以佩普就这样把我们丢下啦？”小孩从屏幕中探出半个脑袋，“是你说的，带我出来来见见世面的。结果佩普自己先跑啦？他不会自己偷偷去了吧？我们真的不用去找他吗”“不要瞎操心，在外边你就乖乖听话吧，你要是出点什么事回去佩普和凯文得手撕了我，他们才不知道你这家伙居然跑出来了。”

阿圭罗按了按眉心，好不容易来了趟西班牙，当然他知道从佩普的表情看这绝对不是来度假或者简单的交易，然而他还是没有敌过小孩的软磨硬泡和无辜得快哭了的脸，想着小孩虽然年轻，但是处理事情也颇有几分德布劳内的模样，多一个人也没什么不好，于是才有了现在他们两个都被晾在马德里的街头的画面。

他用拇指在屏幕上划着，划到一个号码，他仍旧想找找机会见见太久没见到的爱人，中午刚到马德里，他就给里奥发了邮件，然而这都过去了一个下午，仍然不见对方回复，这不像里奥，阿圭罗觉得奇怪，他试着打个电话，得到的却是一片忙音，这太奇怪了，这个点应该是里奥练习完格斗准备喝下午茶的时间，而里奥从没有关机的习惯。阿圭罗眉头一皱，有一种异样的感觉在心底升起。

天色渐渐暗了下来，马拉加的天气看起来不太好，马上就会下雨的样子，眼前的码头却空无一人——当然，这只是看起来，瓜迪奥拉很确信穆里尼奥以及他的手下很可能就埋伏在附近。而他按照约定，的确独自前往了这场看上去不像是谈判的谈判。虽然看起来他像是疯了，但是瓜迪奥拉了解穆里尼奥，这只能是一次单刀赴鸿门宴。

果不其然，在天空开始飘雨之际，瓜地奥拉就看到有人出现在不远处集装箱堆的阴影里，来人朝瓜迪奥拉的方向走进，边上跟着两个身形高大的手下。

“嘿我的老朋友，我们终于又见面了。我很抱歉，马德里的阳光的确好极了，可惜这里的天真反常。”穆里尼奥张着手臂，做出无害的姿势，语气轻快得像是单纯的老朋友间的叙旧。“当然我了解你，佩普，你当然不会因为天气的不作美而不给老相识的邀请留情面的。或许就是因为雨天，那些无处避雨的情侣才会选择去哪家看上去廉价却实则精致的酒吧，点上一杯伏特加，在度过一个激烈的夜晚，不是吗？”他盯着瓜迪奥拉说。

瓜迪奥拉被他弄得有点烦，“我的确赞同，雨夜的酒吧和伏特加比平时更加使人沉迷，穆里尼奥先生。”

“别那么生疏，佩普，我觉得我们并不是什么相敬如宾的关系，这你应该……”“好吧，何塞。”瓜迪奥拉无奈，“我想你如此大费周折把我叫到这里，当然不是为了来聊这些毫无营养的话题。而如今，你看，我就站在你面前，所以……”他站的笔挺，注视着穆里尼奥，插在风衣口袋里的手紧了紧随身带着的枪，“你的目的达到了，而你知道，抓一个无辜的人当要挟这种伎俩并不高明。”

穆里尼奥笑了，“而你很了解我，这远远不够，佩普，况且，我认为这对你非常有效，或许我是不是应该告诉你，你不应该只担心他一个人。”

瓜迪奥拉挑眉，对方像是对这个反应很是满意，自顾自说着，“靠着一个病秧子苦苦支撑，而你的那几个宝贝徒弟，嗯，倒是非常不错，只可惜，你抛下了他们，无论如何，这是佩普你的错。”

瓜迪奥拉感到自己的手在颤抖，他知道自己的离开对巴萨带来的负面影响，纵使哈维伊涅斯塔皮克梅西再能干，纵使蒂托带着残破的身体企图力挽狂澜，要完全收拾好这个烂摊子还要与如日中天的死敌皇马甚至别的对着巴萨虎视眈眈的帮派，这是远远不够的。

“不过你大可放心他，只是恐怕你的爱徒就没那么幸运……”

瓜迪奥拉突然抽出枪，却在扣动扳机之前感到了一阵剧痛，肩膀瞬间卸了力——该死的葡萄牙人居然埋伏了狙击，这是他怒火中烧而被忽视的细节，当然他也并不能背后长眼看到背后的红点。

鲜血从枪口溢出，穆里尼奥身边的两名大汉立刻冲上前按住他将他两手反剪，他看着眼前的人欺身上前，带着黑色皮质手套的手揪着他的头发强迫他仰视自己，亦如曾经某种场景一样。雨已经从星星点点变得倾盆，海风也逐渐强力，张牙舞爪，像是要吞吃了谁。瓜迪奥拉觉得浑身有些脱力，头发因为湿透而止不住滴水，而脸上也是混满了雨水，显得狼狈，他懒得去挣扎什么，或者再去挑衅对方，实际上自己从一开始便清楚这次势必要在西班牙多留些日子了。

那人夺过瓜迪奥拉手中的枪，枪管死死抵着他正在流血的伤口上，“你知道这样对你没好处，佩普，”他的脸贴上瓜迪奥拉，空气突然暧昧了起来，他在他耳边用只有两个人的声音说：“你明知道，你这样子我也会痛，佩普你知道不知道有时候你真的很过分？你明知道最后我会放你走……”“我跟你走。”

穆里尼奥微微震了一震，随后便一副了然的样子。“我有没有说过你这个人有时候是真的讨厌，就这点你从来都没变。”

瓜迪奥拉感到有人捆住了自己的手，继而有枪托狠狠敲向自己的脑袋。

在真正陷入昏迷前，他仿佛看到有人贴着他的脸，附上他的双唇，而他也鬼使神差地回应着，像是要汲取一些温度，而正当他想汲取更多的时候，这一切忽然消失不见，转而又有人死死将他束缚，他看不见那人是谁，只能听到类似喘息和水声，他努力想转过头去看清那人的脸，却发现自己无法动弹半分，黑暗像潮水吞噬了他，或许就此沉沦也好，他想。

————tbc


	3. Till Death（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 输球后自闭拔网线理智丧失灵魂出走的产物
> 
> 雷，慎入
> 
> 并不会写东西也没写过东西只是因为饿疯了，轻喷
> 
> 车也是假的婴儿车？

瓜迪奥拉是被冻醒的，他记不清自己昏迷了多久，但应该不会太久，这是一个离他们刚才地点不远的地方，他判断道，但由于隐蔽，阿圭罗并不是很好找。  
雨声和风声听起来像咆哮的魔鬼，马拉加海岸带着腥咸味的海风夹杂着水汽灌入鼻腔，此时便有些呛人。刚才被钝器击打头部的眩晕和剧烈疼痛还在叫嚣，迟迟不肯退去，这几乎再次剥夺他的意识，并叫他的胃感到翻江倒海。  
他强忍着头痛和企图恢复意识并睁开眼，而迎接他的是一片黑暗，显然被类似布条一样的东西蒙得严实。他开始试着活动手脚，很快便发现自己的手向后反剪被捆在一根柱子上（他猜测），双腿同样跪地被捆在柱子上，已然麻木得几乎失去知觉，但并不妨碍他感受到身体的冰冷——他湿透了，脸上沾着些雨水和泥水，被浸透且混着血污的冰凉的衣服贴在伤口上隐隐作痛，虽然这和头部的遭遇比起来显得无关紧要。  
幸好他并没有太多头发，瓜迪奥拉有那么一丝庆幸，就算它们湿透了也不至于使自己的样子过于不堪。  
不过多久，他便听到了脚步声，有人向他的方向靠近，而这利落的声响他化成灰都能认出是谁的，数小时前就是这个人死死按着他中枪的伤口，威胁着他，他看着那张眼底燃烧着熊熊火焰的脸，听着那恶魔般的声音，鬼使神差的就顺服了对方的威胁，瓜迪奥拉觉得有些好笑。  
脚步声戛然而止，空气陷入了一种紧张的死寂，他感觉到有人突然凑近自己，然后他突然被死死捏住下巴。  
穆里尼奥蹲下身，捏着瓜迪奥拉的下巴转向靠自己那侧，昏暗的废气厂房仅有的照明是窗外星点路灯的光亮，勾画出瓜迪奥拉脸部和颈部棱角分明却又好看的轮廓，这使得他玩味地端详了片刻。或许是因为吃痛，对方略微挣扎了一下，穆里尼奥松开下巴。  
“你把他们放了。”瓜迪奥拉能感觉到他的方位，“你的目标只是我，何塞。”  
这在穆里尼奥听来像是命令，或者更像是一种挑衅——就像从某个时候起他们的每一次碰面一样。他直起身，走向一张沙发，嘴角浮现一抹戏谑的微笑，佩普从不懂得服软和哀求，不然那就不是他认识的佩普了。  
“我到是非常高兴你这么想，佩普。”穆里尼奥斜倚在沙发靠背上，语气轻快却冰冷，“只是我没想到你居然‘答应’的如此‘爽快’，放心，我并不屑于跟小孩子们玩猫捉老鼠的游戏。”他抱着手臂，半观察半欣赏地看着此刻被捆绑在一根粗壮墙柱上的瓜迪奥拉，“这只是一场大人之间的交易罢了。”他示意身边的手下为瓜迪奥拉解开蒙住眼睛的布。  
瓜地奥拉来不及适应长时间黑暗后突然的明亮（事实上足够昏暗的空间并不需要怎么适应），不远处的正前方赫然是那个录像中的男人，尽管如此，当这一幕真的在眼前时，他还是需要用尽全力来控制自己的情绪并使自己的身体不那么颤抖。  
“所以？这次你又想玩什么？哦，还有什么是我们没玩过的。或者，你想多少次？”瓜迪奥拉像往常那样挑衅。“把我当厕所，穆里尼奥你也就这点能耐。”  
就像是在意料之中那样，穆里尼奥并不为此恼怒，他甚至为自己点燃一支上好的雪茄，一边打量着瓜迪奥拉一面吞云吐雾，一边站起身，踱到瓜迪奥拉身边，然后蹲下身将一只手附上了他的后颈，“你明白的，佩普，回到我身边。”他在瓜迪奥拉的后颈反复摩挲，他能感受到随着他的动作对方的颤抖和皮肤温度的升高，他故意凑到对方耳边，用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“永远，在我身边，永远别想逃走。”  
带着雪茄清香的烟雾喷了瓜迪奥拉一脸，他呛得咳嗽起来，而耳边来自恶魔的低语对瓜迪奥拉来说如此不真实，有魔力般将他拉进某种梦境中——痕迹斑驳的皮肤，粗重的呼吸混着哭喊，交织的肉躯，永无止境的黑暗，以及，这般蛊惑的恶魔的召唤……  
“你想也别想，你明知道这不可能。”瓜迪奥拉费力地说。  
像是突然想起了什么，穆里尼奥收回放在瓜迪奥拉后颈的手，“你会的。”他夸张地微笑了一下，走到昏迷的比拉诺瓦身前，“比起这个，或许我们应该做一些更有趣的事情。”他刻意把头转向瓜迪奥拉，尽管掩藏的很好，他还是发现后者的身体瞬间僵了一下，他了解佩普，这个人向来擅长掩饰，看上去无坚不摧，也极少能见到他的失控。“让我们来看看，接下来会发生些什么。”穆里尼奥的手拂过毫无生气的男人的惨白的脸颊，他愉悦了起来。  
他用手指撩开比拉诺瓦脑前的头发，露出安静的眸，一面沿着脸部曲线向下，划过脸颊到下颚，继而到脖颈，并且一面注视着瓜地奥拉，他能感受到随着他的动作对方明显的怒意，甚至在他的手即将探入胸口的时候他看到了他的一丝挣扎，这让穆里尼奥十分满意，他示意手下为比拉诺瓦注射苏醒针剂，对方苏醒的很快，却依旧垂着头，紧磕着双眼，他便捏着他的下巴强行对方抬起头，用雪茄仿佛在勾勒一件艺术品一样在脖子和胸口的皮肤上勾画着，留下因灼烫而产生的烙印，而皮肤的主人因灼热的疼痛紧皱着双眉——他能感觉到瓜迪奥拉的怒意灼烧着他，仿佛能把他吞噬，他很清楚对方在因什么愤怒狂躁，甚至企图挣脱束缚，这同样很好地点燃了穆里尼奥的愤怒，或者说，在本就未曾平息的怒火上添了一大捆干柴。   
穆里尼奥露出狩猎者的眼神端详着眼前的男人，贪婪而狠戾，他扯开碍事的衬衫，大片皮肤暴露在寒冷潮湿的空气中，“佩普，你还记得那次吗，在巴塞罗那的River。”他一边继续用雪茄在肉体上‘作画’，一边用叙旧却威胁的语气‘闲聊’。“你们也像那样做过吗？看你那天的样子，进行的并不顺利啊。”他突然盯着瓜迪奥拉早已怒火中烧的眼睛。  
“现在我在这里。”瓜迪奥拉的语气依旧强硬却平静，“我说的很清楚，不准动他，这和他没关系，放了他，我留在这里，怎样都可以。”   
又是这样，又是这样！一股狂躁侵袭着穆里尼奥，压抑的，竭力克制的语气，看似像是一句服软的话，从这个人嘴里说出来却强势平静而不容置疑。有如坚冰，掩饰着那个感性的丰富的灵魂。  
除了在床上，他是柔韧而迷人的，除此之外，那个人一直以这种冰冷坚硬的姿态面对自己。而穆里尼奥清楚，那个被如此对待的人仅仅是自己，仿佛永远也不要有机会接近他，仿佛永远没办法在那张面具上留下裂痕。  
但是，你妈的，为什么，他凭什么这样做？凭什么那个被如此对待的人是自己呢？  
穆里尼奥气的手抖，他觉得自己的理智正在被冲散，他无法控制住自己去用任何他能用的手段给这具冰冷的面具给予重创，想尽办法去敲碎它，这个想法占据他的大脑已久，甚至到了某种疯狂的程度。“既然你如此珍视他” 他一把扯过比拉诺瓦的肩，“那我就偏要毁了他。”  
“唔……”牙齿穿透肩头的皮肤，留下血痕，比拉诺瓦吃痛地呻吟出声，而穆里尼奥并没有就此停下，他一面加快手上的动作褪下眼前男人的底裤，摸到后穴手指就一下捅了进去。  
“你住手！我们从没……唔……”  
瓜迪奥拉嘴一把被身边的手下捂住，身体也被牢牢按住，按得他生痛。此刻他手无足措，只能眼睁睁看着满眼怒火的穆里尼奥粗暴地扩张着比拉诺瓦的后穴，只能听着安静的空气中仅剩的呻吟与哀鸣。  
他想的到穆里尼奥的目的，也清楚穆里尼奥或许会狂躁，只是这次的暴走似乎有点脱轨。而最可悲的是，面对疯狂的穆里尼奥，他发现他竟是出于本能的恐惧，他感觉有什么东西在将他死命拖回某个无底的黑洞里。  
对不起……蒂托，对不起……瓜迪奥拉觉得有什么东西开始碎掉了。  
年少时他曾发誓不会再让任何人欺负蒂托，他学会了打架，学会了开枪，他愿意为了这个对他来说唯一至亲的人付出任何代价。  
瓜迪奥拉思考过他与蒂托的关系，或许他们是最亲的亲人，但他觉得随着时间的推移，有些东西的变质在不经意间，而有些本来看似单纯简单的情感，又没有想象中那么简单。  
或许是某种背德感，或许是因为过于珍视而畏于触碰，总之最后，不缺乏经验的他们还是没有上过床。  
“额啊……”一声凄厉的惨叫拉回了瓜迪奥拉的思绪，不知什么时候，穆里尼奥已经将手指换成坚硬冰冷的枪管，并且再一次粗暴地整根刺入，贯穿到底，开始快节奏的抽插。眼前的比拉诺瓦高昂着头，染着红的白衬衫挂在身上，前段硬挺着，胯部被掐得发青，双腿本就不承太多重力确痉挛着，喉咙发出沙哑的哀嚎，有如一只美丽的垂死的天鹅。瓜迪奥拉觉得，穆里尼奥疯了，或许他本就是一个彻头彻尾的疯子。  
他感到无力与绝望。蒂托，对不起……他的眼泪止不住流出眼眶，对不起，这次我又没做好。  
他不停地挣扎，至于他的心，或许已经痛到麻木了。瓜迪奥拉觉得，自己一定也疯了。  
——————tbc


	4. Till Death（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为通了一个礼拜宵拉片加掉国王杯神志不清，丧失理智的产物（等我毕业了我要把给我布置过拉片的老师们都鲨了）
> 
> 雷，慎入
> 
> 本章含玫瑰

“一杯……就最后一杯！”

眼前的状况让阿圭罗觉得脑壳疼，他正试图夺过津琴科抱着不肯放的酒杯，“求你了，Kun！”小孩脸色泛红，正用那泛着水汽的眼睛哀求地望着他。

过了零点，阿圭罗便顺着瓜迪奥拉留给他的地址找到了这里。

这家位于马德里街角，比刚才那家咖啡店还不起眼的小酒吧的外部装潢朴素的让人并不能一眼看出这是个酒吧，倒是像什么小铺子，而室内却非常具有地下酒窖的氛围——墙壁是石砌的，有不少酒桶和一些阿圭罗描述不清也看不太懂的画作作为装饰，听说这家酒吧的葡萄酒都是老板私酿的，阿圭罗寻思着些酒桶里面会不会真的放着葡萄酒。

在这个原本该是人们饮酒作乐的时段，这家酒吧里的客人却并没有很多，长得还像是个少年的驻唱在一个小小的圆形舞台上弹拨着舒缓的旋律，偶尔有客人赞叹捧场。阿圭罗找了个靠角落的位置坐下，一位看上去还不到二十的酒保接待了他们。

“要让我推荐，当然是咱们老板调制的鸡尾酒了，先生。”那个叫做阿图尔的年轻酒保真诚推荐道，“尤其是这款Tequila Sunrise，这可是我的最爱了。别看我们虽然是主打红酒的，但老顾客一定会选择老板的手艺。“阿图尔见他们面色犹豫，压低声音说：”我看两位像是第一次来这里吧，那可真幸运，现在这个点老板刚好在店里，第一次来的顾客尝试老板的手艺可是半价的哦，我跟你们说那味道真的是绝了，先生们，千万别错过。”

阿圭罗看着阿图尔谈及自己的老板有些眉飞色舞掩藏不住崇拜的神色，一边疑惑着到底是什么样的上司能让自己的员工露出这样的神态，一边决定尝试一下他如此诚恳的推荐。“一杯Tequila Sunrise，一杯呃橙……”“就跟他要一样的！”津琴科鼓起脸说道，“我成年了，可以喝酒的。”

几分钟后，两份鸡尾酒和一个小果盘被端上来，“老板说你们是初次来这里的顾客，果盘是赠送的。”阿图尔依旧带着职业性浅浅的微笑，随后便去招待别的客人。阿圭罗看着眼前红黄不规则混色的液体在黄暖色的灯光下更显得炙热，觉得特别像初夏巴塞罗那的黄昏，红色和黄色恣意渲染交织在一起，整个天幕就像这杯饮料被打翻了一样，或者是有人用它在原本空白的幕布上泼墨作画。 

就如各种浪漫的爱情片一样，他与里奥曾在这样的黄昏中，在一个没有人的能俯瞰大半个城市的山顶吹着带点阳光气味的风，牵着手，像小孩子一样争抢一根香橙味的珍宝珠——然后同样幼稚如小孩，开始向对方动手动脚。阿圭罗仗着自己比里奥高那么几个两个厘米，身体壮实那么一圈，拔腿就跑，谁知在速度和走为上不敌对方，在一阵追逐后被死命拽住了衣角，却还是企图一边大笑着挣脱一边说着垃圾话，气的里奥脸都红了，竟恶向胆边生，伸手去捏阿圭罗腰。阿圭罗企图报复，却无奈被先发制人地挠的连带着里奥倒在山坡柔软的草坪上，一边讨饶一边想方设法继续不让对方拿到糖。而最后的画面变成了里奥跨坐在他的身上，还试图去抢那根糖果，而他自己仰躺着，对上远处一大片橙红和那双明亮的眼睛，两个人就样的姿势一边笑一边喘气。

少年的气息互相喷在对方好看的脸上，带着初夏的温度的余晖和经过一整天阳光照射的空气的香味笼罩着他们。里奥突然趁他恍神的片刻抢走了他守护了许久的棒棒糖，拆掉糖纸，把一整颗从棍子上咬了下来。

然后他就看见对方在自己的眼前无限放大，继而感到嘴唇在被什么柔软的东西撬开——倔强而毋庸置疑的那种力度。一股浓烈酸甜的香橙味涌入口腔和鼻腔，对方正把那颗正在融化的东西渡进他的嘴里。灵巧的舌头因为有些过于大的糖块有些伸展不开，却并不影响那股香甜侵占他的味觉，而他也发觉了对方似乎更喜欢以从他嘴里汲取的方式来吃这颗糖果。

他们就在橙黄的温暖光辉里分享一颗同样颜色的珍宝珠，而周围亦是被染成了这种颜色。终于在两个人都有些缺氧时，阿圭罗一把捞过里奥，翻了个身。糖果在碰撞中被分成两块，阿圭罗捧着对方的脸，小心卷走了其中一块，舌尖划过上颚，他能感到身下的人颤抖了一下。

阿圭罗含着嘴里的糖，轻轻捏着里奥还带着点婴儿肥的脸颊，注视着他的眼眸——夕阳像碎在他眼里般，显得那双眼睛愈发熠熠生辉。

阿圭罗并记不太清楚那天剩余的对话细节了，只记得那个褐色妹妹头的少年眼巴巴望着自己，请求自己留在他身边，“英国可就没有这么美的夕阳了啊。”里奥玩着那根塑料棍子，“你真的决定要走吗？”

阿圭罗神色有些复杂地点点头，别开脸不愿意再去看那双澄澈的眼睛，“好吧。”最后，里奥说，而他能明显感觉对方像一条耷拉着耳朵的小狗。

那是他呆在西班牙的最后一个夏天，也是那个夏天之后，西班牙的局势比起以前愈发激烈动荡，从此他和他的恋人便愈加离少聚多，每次见面，他都能在里奥身上发现愈合的或未愈合的新添的伤口。而也确实，自打远走曼切斯特，阿圭罗就很少能看到被染成如此红黄的天幕，至少不会像这杯鸡尾酒那样明快。

被杯壁上滴落的水珠的凉意拉回现实的阿圭罗发现津琴科面前的杯子换了形状，而里面的内容也与之前大不相同，甫一抬头便看见眼前这小孩儿满脸通红，正与一位小个子男人聊得兴起。

“嘿，kun！你刚刚怎么一直在盯着杯子发呆？”感受到视线，津琴科转过头，“这位是安德烈斯，安德烈斯哦！是佩普要我们见的人吧？”

“你好，我是安德烈斯，是这家酒吧的老板。”那个小个子男人微笑着上前握手，“味道怎么样？还满意吗？”。阿圭罗连连点头，有些错愕地伸出手，打量着他——看上去比自己略小一点的身形，在昏暗灯光下依旧惨白的肤色和一颗额……或许是出于无奈，并没有什么头发的脑袋。然而这个人看上去年龄并不大，渐秃的脑袋倒增添了几分超越年龄的沉稳。只不过他更像是一个普普通通的职员，或者一家小书店的店主，就像那些性格老实温柔而随和的人一样，扔进茫茫人海便不再容易被人注意，实在想象不出这样的人居然是巴萨的人，甚至是道上大名鼎鼎的“魔术师”，阿圭罗实在无法把这张人畜无害的脸与这个称呼以及他听过的那些事迹联系起来，不过想想里奥，阿圭罗便了然，或许巴萨这样的人不少。

“你们比我想象的来的早哦，如果我没猜错的话，佩普一定是把你们晾在这里一天自己偷偷跑了。”安德烈斯搬了张凳子坐下，“别见怪，遇到这事儿他忍不住。”“现在英国这边形势还好吗？”。阿圭罗点点头说几乎没有人知道他来马德里了。“那就好。”安德烈斯啜了一口莫吉托，“听好了，一个小时以后我们会动身去马拉加。”他看着阿圭罗和津琴科疑惑的脸，笑的很无奈，顿了顿，继续低声说：“蒂托失踪了，而我们确定的是对方是穆里尼奥，至于佩普，我想应该是收到了什么东西，去换人的。这么多年了，这点上佩普始终没变过。”

阿圭罗的脸色瞬间变得有些难看，又见安德烈斯压低了音调用只有两个人听得见的声音说“我觉得我还是应该告诉你，里奥如果不出所料，现在应该也在穆里尼奥手里，不过你先别激动，我能够确保的是穆里尼奥对里奥没什么兴趣，大人吵架，小孩子插嘴难免受到点牵连而已，所以不会有什么事。”

听到这里，他反倒是觉得一整个下午心中的不安倒是落下了。里奥的身手他是最放心不过的，这是他见过的这个世界上最优秀的杀手了。只是，接下来的麻烦事足以搞得人额头的青筋跳个不停。

阿圭罗在离开西班牙之前，多多少少还是听过那么些关于道上的流言蜚语，尽管他自诩不是什么八卦的人，但无奈皇马巴萨这样的大帮派的头号人物之间的那些背后琐事实在太过于勾引人八卦的本质，那些道听途说不知真假的轶事自然便成了其他帮派茶余饭后闲的蛋疼的谈资。

坊间传闻巴萨的瓜迪奥拉早年风流无比，与自己的副手兼竹马蒂托·比拉诺瓦更是有传闻关系不一般，而在穆里尼奥接任皇马一把手之后，原本就是死敌的皇马更是对巴萨愈加针锋相对，尤其是在瓜迪奥拉出走英国后。或许在外人看来这只是纯粹的对方内部动荡而趁火打劫，但是有不少事情，明眼人都看得出颇有几分公报私仇的味道，简直就像……

“简直就像吃醋的原配怼小三。”里奥曾如是吐槽说，“你明知道可以获取更多利益的方式，可你就是不愿意，你只希望对方足惨就可以了，哪怕那样做你自己也得不到什么，甚至被第三方得利。啊……我呸！他算哪门子的原配。”他愤愤地说着，像要发泄似的去咬阿圭罗的脖子，却由于动静太大扯到了刚包扎完的左肩的枪伤，瞬间痛的龇牙咧嘴嗷嗷叫个不停。

阿圭罗当时就被逗笑了，他对那些大人物们之间的什么爱恨情仇什么情感纠葛从来就兴致缺缺，要不是他亲眼看到佩普那张失控的脸，他实在是更难以想象这种八点档电视剧的剧情会在道上上演，周围的兄弟还有里奥只是调侃上司，那些事情只是传得过了头而已。当然他更想不到的是要是他还留在西班牙，这种狗血的恶俗剧情会在他的眼前上演了个淋漓尽致。

——tbc


	5. Till Death（五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章婴儿车，超雷预警，里面鸟叔病得可以，吃不下的建议绕道。
> 
> 其实这就是篇为了肉而产生的东西，反正我是写爽了……（本人口味着实一言难尽，总而言之，慎入！慎入！慎入！）

雨依旧没有停下的痕迹，空气愈发湿冷而刁钻，就算被厚重的大衣包裹依旧使人禁不住打寒颤。剧烈的头痛和身体的灼热让瓜地奥拉确信自己正在发着高烧，他抬着眼皮无力地看着对面的男人恶劣的行径，男人拔出枪管，一边用手帕擦拭干净一边向着他的方向走来。此时瓜迪奥拉以及并无其他精力去思考男人接下去的行径——毕竟以他过往的经验，此时顺从是最省力而的方法，更何况，他是来换人的，他甚至该更加主动一些。

假的！穆里尼奥轻笑出声。他再清楚不过这种突然的主动与顺服仅仅是瓜迪奥拉的技巧，仅仅是表面姿态罢了——在这种方面的取悦别人上，葡萄牙人此时不得不，承认瓜迪奥拉具有非凡的天赋，比如现在仅仅是这个动作，他便觉得有一股热流自下腹涌起。当然，他的经验十分老到，这并不能挑战到他的防线，恰恰相反，这些都只是开始而已。  
胸前昂贵的丝绸刺绣领带被带着怒意的双手生生扯下，蒙上那双那无时不刻在对他进行挑衅，也无时不刻在刺痛着他的眼睛。他熟练地褪下瓜迪奥拉的外裤，用枪托蹭着那涨大的部分。  
“喂！你……”  
被蒙住眼睛的人显然感受到了那硬邦邦冰冷的蹭着他的东西是什么，身体不由地绷紧，透露着抗拒。  
“你别乱动！不然我就换成枪管，这枪，我并不能保证它百分百不走火。”  
对方还在挣扎，穆里尼奥索性用手隔着布料一把握住分身，惩罚性地施加了些力量，对方立刻弓起身子。  
“草你大……啊……”  
手隔着内裤在分身上工作，激烈却耐心仔细地不放过任何一处。布料的摩擦带来愈发奇特的快感，瓜迪奥拉被这瞬间冲涌上脑的刺激感激得呻吟出声，大脑瞬间一片空白。  
面对富有技巧性的套弄和在众人面前被视奸的羞耻感，瓜迪奥拉引以为傲的自制力显得不堪一击，他已经完全勃起了，内裤被前端流出的液体弄得颜色更深，显得愈发色情。穆里尼奥对于他的反应很是满意，他放过了那可怜的前端，从瓜迪奥拉身后环住他玩弄两颗还未涨大的乳首。视线被剥夺使得其他感官被无限放大，皮质手套粗糙冰凉的奇异触感使得瓜迪奥拉觉得被碰到过的地方就像点了火一般灼烧，而世界上大概是没有第二个人在撩拨这具身体上比穆里尼奥更行家的了。  
皮料划过皮肤的力度非常适中，乳首时不时的刺痛和整片前胸连绵不断的瘙痒感焚烧着瓜迪奥拉的理智，如此刺激下他甚至觉得自己的后穴也跟着瘙痒燥热了起来。两颗珍珠在不断的揉捏和拉扯下已经又红又肿，仿佛能滴出汁水，随后，他便被一股更加剧烈而灼热的刺痛感激得险些惊叫出声，那个该死的家伙一定是在把雪茄往他的乳首上烫——就像他们之前做的每一次一样。瓜迪奥拉紧咬着嘴唇免得自己叫出声来，而对方再清楚他的意图不过，粗暴地捏住他的下巴用枪管撬开他的牙关使得他不得不大张着嘴。  
“给我叫出声来！”  
穆里尼奥对于瓜迪奥拉的行为非常恼怒，尽管对方常常这样子，处处与自己作对，也对于惹恼自己乐此不彼。他放开了已经红了一片的前胸，用带着皮手套的手摸上了瓜迪奥拉敏感的脖颈处，果不其然得到了一阵颤栗作为回应。穆里尼奥打量着这具好看的身体，视线尤其在后颈处停留了许久，那里看上去是曾经有过什么痕迹，然而已经十分淡了。  
“佩普，我突然想到，这个地方……”话音未落，他便一把揪住那人的后颈，将他面朝地按在了地上。  
瓜迪奥拉对于这些行为并不陌生，当脸死死贴在冰凉潮湿的地面上，恍惚间他只觉得某个黑洞正毫不留情地拖拽他，企图吞噬他。而当灼热的痛感侵蚀后颈的时候，他还是忍不住呜咽出声——并不是因为疼痛，忍耐疼痛对于他来说不足为奇，而是某些奇怪的他自己也说不明白的理由，或者说更像是一种猎奇的生理反应，他有些羞耻自己竟然依旧为了这种奇妙的感觉而发狂，他承认，某种程度上，或许是因为面前这个人，他热爱着这种感觉。  
穆里尼奥吻上瓜迪奥拉后颈那片新烫烙的字迹，接着变沿着脊背一路抚摸亲吻，时不时留下点雪茄的痕迹。身下人在颤抖，而伴随的断断续续的隐忍的呻吟在他听来就像是华美的乐曲，也确实，佩普的声音是那样好听，不论是冷静地指挥下属的时候，还是在床上承欢的时候，甚至是在碰面时与他恶言相向讥讽他的时候。穆里尼奥敢保证，从来都是那种能让人听着撸上一发的动听。  
手指伸进内裤，在后穴的入口出打转，瓜迪奥拉整个人一个激灵，后背瞬间绷紧。然后，那声音再次徘徊在他耳边，有如鬼魅般刺激着他的大脑皮层。  
“这里，你有自己碰过么。”  
还没等瓜迪奥拉做出回应，他就感受到了自己后穴的异样，有什么东西在试图一点一点打开那里，往里深入，如果没猜错的话应该是那该死的带着皮质手套的手指，这给瓜迪奥拉带来了不一样的刺激。对方自然是很快发现了自己紧致的小穴并没有那么干涩——这得益于瓜迪奥拉每天对自己的照顾。“看来你依旧保持着这个好习惯，佩普，我是不是该多给你点奖励？”他瞥见手中的雪茄，勾起嘴角。  
“你会很期待一些新的刺激的。”  
穆里尼奥用枪管褪下他的内裤，已经高高翘起的阴茎一下子打在瓜迪奥拉小腹。  
“你看你，已经硬成这样了，真是一如既往的骚。”  
他暗灭了手中的雪茄，用刚才还在燃烧，还带着灼热温度的那头捅进那湿润的小穴。  
“额啊——”  
突然袭来的疼痛和灼热感使瓜迪奥拉的背弓了起来，手指像是要抓住什么可惜什么都抓不住，而穆里尼奥像是来了兴趣，那根雪茄并不着急往里深入，而是颇有耐心地有如什么探测器探测着他内壁的每一寸，就像穆里尼奥本人从来都不是那种急于到达顶端的人，他足够老练和沉稳，也足够耐心，会想方设法使对方在高潮的零界点游走。 瓜迪奥拉被这种从未体验过的刺激搅得头皮发麻，生理性泪水浸湿了蒙着眼睛的领带。  
“不，何塞……啊……不要这样！”  
他摇着头，难得地叫出声，而声音已经是带着哭腔。  
“不要？可你的身体可不是这么告诉我的，它说它喜欢的很呢。”   
穆里尼奥碰了碰瓜迪奥拉自打完全勃起后就没有收到过任何爱抚的前端，那里涨大得充血，正可怜巴巴流着眼泪，上面穿的环不安分地抖动着，表示抗议。穆里尼奥抽出了雪茄仍在一边，换上了已经挺立的阴茎，他掐着瓜迪奥拉劲瘦的腰，一捅到底。小穴里面滚烫的温度让人脑袋跟着发热，而那张早已调教得无比听话的嘴紧紧包裹着他，热情地吮吸邀请着他的进入，这比上面那张要可爱的多，穆里尼奥想着，找准一个角度，重重往那个地方碾过去。  
“呜……哈啊……”  
突然而至的快感再次席卷大脑，瓜迪奥拉舒服得脚趾蜷了起来，全身有如过电，腿酸软得差点没跪住要往前栽去。而身后的人怎么可能放过他，反而是一把捞过他的腰把他再次死死钉在阴茎上。  
“来，叫的好听点，最好让你的竹马也听听你能叫得有多骚。”  
粗大的阴茎继续毫不留情地冲撞着，难以自制的呻吟和呜咽连绵不断从那张桀骜的嘴里涌出，这大大地愉悦了穆里尼奥，他对不远处的手下打了个手势让他上前。  
“给大家展示展示，巴塞罗那的前一把手，曼切斯特城的一把手有一张多么灵巧的嘴。让大家知道你是怎样的一个贱货。”  
“给我好好服侍他。”穆里尼奥扯着蒙着瓜迪奥拉眼睛的那条黑布，强行抬起他的头，像牵着一匹难以驯服的野马。瓜迪奥拉的脸怼上一片布料——那是男人的裆部，他能感受  
布料里的东西正蠢蠢欲动地硬挺着。他微张嘴，露出舌尖舔了舔上唇，咬上了对方的裤拉链。 

——tbc


End file.
